The present invention relates to multi-lamp assemblies and in particular, but not exclusively, to lamp assemblies for use with linear lamps, such as fluorescent tubes and the like.
The present invention provides a lamp assembly which comprises mountings to hold, in use, a plurality of lamps, there being at least two lamp positions which are spaced apart to define a region between the positions, the assembly further comprising a window corresponding with each lamp position and through which light leaves the assembly during use, and a baffle member positioned in the region to allow each lamp to illuminate directly a respective window and to block, in use, at least some of the light output of lamps at these positions from crossing the region to leave through a window corresponding with another lamp.
Preferably the baffle member is positioned to block at least some of the light leaving the lamp positions at an angle below a minimum angle from a vertical line extending down from the lamp position. The baffle member may be positioned to block at least some of the light leaving each lamp position from reacting the other lamp position. The baffle member may be clear, translucent, opaque or semi-opaque and is preferably formed to deflect incident light, such as by means of prisms. The baffle member surface may be formed as a series of refracting prisms. The lamp assembly may comprise mountings formed to support parallel linear lamps, the baffle member being elongate and positioned to extend parallel with the lamps along the region between the lamp positions.
The lamp assembly may further comprise at least one shroud member spaced from one lamp position in the direction generally opposite the direction of the other lamp position, the shroud member serving to block at least some of the light leaving said one lamp position above a maximum angle from a vertical line extending down from the lamp position. Preferably each lamp position is provided with a shroud member. The or each shroud member may be clear, translucent, opaque or semi-opaque. The surface of the or each shroud member is preferably formed to deflect incident light, such as by means of prisms. The surface of the or each shroud member is preferably formed as a series of refracting prisms. The lamp assembly may comprise mountings formed to support parallel linear lamps, the or each shroud member being elongate and positioned to extend parallel with the lamp positions.
The baffle member and the or each shroud member are preferably linked to form a cover member within which the lamp positions are located. There may be a web section extending from the baffle member to link the baffle member with the or each shroud member. The web section preferably provides the said windows. The baffle member, web section and the or each shroud member may be formed as a co-extrusion.
The invention also provides a cover for a lamp assembly according to any of the preceding definitions, the cover comprising a baffle member as aforesaid.